A Rose By Any Other Name
by Misura
Summary: Someone sends Aya roses. Ken, Yohji and Omi want to know who. [CA]


A rose by any other name

x

Warnings/notes: Crawford/Aya, slightly weird, drabble-ish shortie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 5th december 2004, by Misura, for Tigerzahn, who replied to my 'Comment and I'll drabble you something for an interest of yours'-post on livejournal. (Interests: Roses, Colors, Weiss Kreuz)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh-ho. A dozen red roses, for none other than Aya Fujimiya. It seems like a certain ice-princess has been holding out on us." Yohji offered the bunch of flowers to Aya with a slight bow, laying them on a nearby table as Aya gave no sign of intending to accept them.

"Who's the lucky girl, Aya?" Ken asked with a grin.

"It doesn't matter to me. If you want to keep it to yourself, I'll understand. And so will Yohji-kun and Ken-kun," Omi added with a Look at Ken and Yohji. "But I'm happy for you, Aya-kun. Everyone should have someone to love and live for."

"Well, I won't deny that it'll be good to see you relax a little," Yohji admitted. "Still, no offense, Aya, but you're not exactly what I'd call 'experienced' in relationships."

"Oh, right, and you are?" Ken demanded, more than willing to abandon a dangerous target like Aya in favor of an easy one like Yohji. "Excuse me for bursting your bubble then. Sleeping with a different girl every night does -not- count as having a relationship."

"Tsk, tsk." Yohji shook his head. "Really, Kenken, mind your tongue a little in front of young, susceptible teenagers. And get your information straight. I only switch girlfriends every other week, to prevent my social life from getting boring."

"Yes, I bet needing to dodge angry ex-girlfriends makes going out a whole lot more exciting," Ken snapped. Omi coughed, possibly to suppress a giggle.

"The point is, Aya, that you need help." Yohji lifted his hands, to forestall any counter-arguments Aya might sling his way. "Now, I'm not saying this because I want to know who you're dating. I'm saying this because, as Omittchi likes to say, we're colleagues. Friends."

"I don't need friends anymore than I need your help, Kudoh," Aya replied coldly.

Omi scoffed. "Don't talk like that, Aya-kun. Yohji-kun's just trying to be nice."

Aya snorted, throwing a last disdainful look at Yohji, before turning on his heels and stalking out of the room, leaving the roses behind without sparing them so much as a glance. Yohji let his hands drop back to his sides, leaning back against the wall with a shrug.

"Ah, well, it was worth a try. I guess I'll just have to find out the identity of Aya's mysterious girlfriend some other way then. Maybe I can shadow him on his night off, to see where he's going to meet up with her."

"You wouldn't!" Omi gasped. "He'd kill you!"

"Your concern touches me deeply, Omi-chan." Yohji winked. "Though your lack of faith in my abilities wounds me equally deep. I -was- a private eye in a past life, you know."

"I've always wondered what Aya's idea of a romantic evening would be ... " Ken murmured, abruptly shutting up as he saw the expression that flashed over Omi's face.

"Sneaking behind Aya-kun's back isn't going to do any of us any good," Omi said sternly. "We need him to trust us, not suspect us of wanting to invade his privacy."

"Unsuspecting people -are- a lot easier to spy on" Yohji admitted.

"That was not what I meant!" Omi glared at Yohji. Who ruffled his hairs with an indulgent smile, after which he sauntered after Aya. Ken took one look at Omi and followed him.

Omi sighed, reluctantly deciding he ought to get back to his homework. When he headed for the door, his glance fell on the forgotten flowers. With a soft smile, he picked them up, only to drop them again with a soft yelp, as something pricked his thumb.

Sucking on his wounded thumb, Omi studied the roses a bit more closely. They were, like he'd just experienced first-hand, not cleaned of thorns. He wondered what kind of lousy flowershop would forego such a common procedure, before heading for the kitchen, to get a vase. And a bandage.

xxxxxxxxxx

(two days later, in a small cafeteria)

"Tsu- Bombay was injured on last night's mission."

"Omi. Yes, I know."

"You predicted it, you mean."

"Foresaw it, rather. And warned you."

"And I messed up."

"Perhaps. Even I can't always bend the future the way I want."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Someday, you really need to get over that paranoia of yours, Fujimiya."

"It's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you, Crawford. And don't send me roses next time."

"As you wish. A box of chocolates then, perhaps?"

OWARI

A/N: I'm not quite sure if the main plot-idea (Crawford sending Aya gifts that function as a warning about Weiss' next mission) came through, or if it stayed too vague. -looks slightly discontent-


End file.
